Konohaboyz Dilanda Cinta
by Funny-KyuYeol
Summary: KONOHABOYZ boyband beranggotakan 10 cowok tampan yang mampu membuat seluruh kaum hawa seantero Konoha,mulai dari anak2,remaja,ibu2,hingga lansia( , ?) berteriak yangnya perilaku mereka buruk dan berantakan,tentunya belum diketahui media gaimana jika mereka secara tiba2 harus diatur dan mematuhi perintah dari 5 orang gadis yang cantik tapi galaknya minta ampun?
1. Chapter 1

Konohaboyz dilanda cinta

Hallo minna!...cerita ini sebenarnya udah pernah aku post Cuma athor memperbaikinya sedikit agar lebih layak untuk dibaca…selamat membaca ya,,,mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Summary: bagaimana ya dengan Konohaboyz Konoha kita yang satu ini?

KONOHABOYZ adalah sebuah boyband yang beranggotakan cowok-cowok tampan yang mampu membuat seluruh kaum hawa seantero Konoha,mulai dari anak-anak,remaja,ibu-ibu,hingga lansia(=,=?) berteriak sayangnya perilaku mereka cukup buruk dan berantakan,dan tentunya belum diketahui oleh media massa. Bagaimana Jika secara tiba-tiba harus diatur dan mematuhi setiap perintah dari 5 orang gadis yang cantik tapi galaknya minta ampun?yang juga sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ke 10 anggota K'Boyz ini.

"perkenalkan mereka adalah orang-orang yang akan bertugas,mengatur dan mengurus kalian,ini adalah perintah dari manajer Asuma" "tapi kami kan bukan anak kecil lagi"bantah Naruto/ "ini Sakura,dan Ino dokter pribadi kalian,ini Hinata dan Tenten koki kalian sekaligus pengatur pola makan serta menu makanan kalian,dan yang terakhir Temari ketua kedisiplinan kalian"/ "jadi sekarang bersiaplah mengikuti peraturan kami 4 sehat 5 sempurna"ucap Sakura,mereka berlima pun menampakkan seringai licik mereka

GLEK!...dgn kompak ke-10 cowok itupun menelan ludah….dan kehidupan Konohaboyz yang barupun akan dimulai…

NB:Disini tema Author adalah Korea dan juga Author mengambil inspirasi dari tokoh-tokohnya super Junior,jadi harap dimaklumi ya jika istilah-istilah yang author pakai adalah bahasa Korea dan beberapa sifat mereka mirip dengan member Suju.

*ni cerita hak author ngubek2 chara sesuai Saiya hahahahah(chara:memangnya kami cendol di ubek2)diam aje lu pade ikutin scenario gue bawel amat ,kok ada hawa kaga enak ya?(chara:deathglare)yup! $ #$%^&%#$*&^%langsung aja

Naruto punya kang Masahi Kishimoto

Kalau ceritanya punya Saiya

Warning alay tingkat akut

KONOHABOYZ adalah sebuah boyband yang beranggotakan 10 cowok-cowok ganteng yang berada di bawah naungan KONOHA MUSIC ENTERTAIMENT,tidak heran jika band ini mempunyai penggemar yang sangat banyak terutama kaum hawa karna selain lagu-lagunya yang menggebrak dunia music mereka juga mempunyai wajah diatas rata-rata dan hal itulah yang membuat seluruh kaum hawa seantero Konoha terjerat oleh boyband KME yang satu untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang band yang satu ini mari kita lihat profil masing-masing anggota K'Boyz :

Itachi

Nama lengkap :Uciha Itachi

Julukan :Angelic Man

Tanggal lahir :9 Juni 1988

Tinggi badan :183 cm

Berat badan :68 kg

Golongan darah :AB

Posisi :Leader,Sub-Vocal

Informasi diri :Uciha Itachi adalah leader dari K'Boyz yang sangat bertanggung jawab mempunyai kepribadian yang bijaksana,dewasa,lemah lembut dan easy going dan dia sangat dekat dengan member-member K'Boyz yang lainnya,bahkan dia juga tau dengan rahasia hampir semua member-membernya,leader yang benar-benar dapat dipercayaoleh karna itulah ia diberi julukan Angelic. laki-laki dari Itachi ternyata adalah salah satu anggota dari K'Boyz juga namanya adalah Uciha Sasuke yang mempunyai kepribadian bertolak belakang dari dirinya.

Sasuke

Nama lengkap :Uciha Sasuke

Julukan Tomato Prince(oleh member-member K'Boyz yang lainnya) dan Ice

Prince (oleh fansnya)

Tanggal lahir :23 Juli 1993

Tinggi badan :180 cm

Berat badan :66 kg

Golongan darah :AB

Posisi :Lead dancer,Sub vocal

Informasi diri :Uciha Sasuke merupakan member terakhir dan termuda di K'boyz(mangnae),ia menjadi anggota K'boyz melalui proses audisi dan mengalahkan beribu-ribu peserta lainnya tidak hanya karna suaranya yang bagus tapi ia juga mempunyai wajah yang amat tampan yang membuatnya sangat pantas menjadi anggota K' juga merupakan adik dari Itachi yang merupakan leader K'Boyz tidak heran jika ia juga mempunyai suara merdu Sasuke dijuluki Tomato Prince oleh member-member K'Boyz yang lainnya karna kecintaannya yang amat dalam terhadap tomat(=,=?),selain julukan Toma to Prince ia juga mendapat julukan Ice Prince oleh fansnya karna sifatnya yang terkenal dingin dan cuek,walaupun Sasuke terkenal dingin dan cuek ternyata dia mempunyai hobby yang berlawanan dari sifatnya,dia suka menjahili dan mengerjai hyung-hyungnya salah satu hobbynya yang lain adalah bermain game,ia bisa tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk bermain game,dan bukti kecintaannya adalah psp yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana.

Naruto

Nama lengkap :Uzumaki Naruto

Julukan :Autis Wolf

Tanggal lahir :10 Oktober 1992

Tinggi badan :178 cm

Berat badan :66

Golongan darah :AB

Posisi :Lead vocal,Main Dancer

Informasi diri :Uzumaki Naruto adalah member K'Boyz yang paling lucu dan periang,saking hiperaktifnya dia maka member-member K'Boyz yang lainnya pun sepakat memberikan julukan Autis Wolf padanya karna sifatnya yang hiperaktif itu,Naruto memiliki karakteristik suara yang kuat dan juga merupakan salah satu penari terbaik K'boyz itu juga Naruto merupakan sahabat lama Sasuke sejak SMP dan mereka mempunyai panggilan sayang tersendiri(?) yaitu Dobe dan Teme.

Kakashi

Nama lengkap :Hatake Kakashi

Julukan :Pack Boy

Tanggal lahir :15 September 1987

Tinggi badan :183 cm

Berat badan :69 kg

Golongan darah :B

Posisi :Sub-Vocal

Informasi diri :Hatake Kakashi merupakan member K'Boyz yang paling tua dan sifatnya mendukung usianya itu,Kakashi mempunyai pribadi yang baik,lemah lembut,bijaksana,dan dapat bersikap dewasa,Kakashi juga merupakan cowok paling sporty diantara member-member K'Boyz yang heran jika karna hobbynya itu ia mempunyai bentuk tubuh yang atletis,sehingga di juluki Pack, merupakan member K'Boyz yang paling taat dengan agamanya hal itu terbukti dari di sela-sela kesibukannya dia pasti menyempatkan diri untuk pegi ke gereja.

Gaara

Nama lengkap :Sabaku Gaara

Julukan : Bear Gaara

Tanggal lahir :12 Juni 1992

Tinggi badan :179 cm

Berat badan :65

Golongan darah :O

Posisi :Sub-vocal,Main Rapper

Infomamsi diri :Gaara mempunyai kepribadian pendiam tetapi lemah lembut,ia mempunyai tato ai di keningnya semakin membuat dirinya terkesan cool,Gaara mempunyai tatapan mata yang tajam dan ciri khasnya ia suka memakai eyeliner(?).Oleh karna itulah ia dijuluki beruang karna matanya yang memakai eyeliner yang sama dengan ciri khas beruang panda(*ditabok Gaara fc!).Gaara adalah member K'Boyz yang paling seram kalau lagi marah,dasar Sasuke gokil,Cuma dia yang berani mengerjai Gaara.

Kiba

Nama lengkap :Inuzuka Kiba

Julukan :Rabid Dog

Tanggal lahir :27 Maret 1992

Tinggi badan :176 cm

Berat badan :64

Golongan darah :B

Posisi :Lead rapper

Informasi diri :Inuzuka Kiba juga memiliki kepribadian yang hampir sama dengan Naruto karna sifatnya yang gokil,lucu,periang,berisik,dan oleh karna kesamaan sifat mereka inilah,sehingga mereka berdua dijuluki two Kiba sangat menyukai anjing,ia mempunyai seekor anjing yang bernama Akamaru karna kecintaannya pada anjing,Kiba rela mandi,makan,dan tidur bersama kedekatannya yang amat terlalu-lalu(?) para member-member lainnya sepakat menamainya Rabid Dog(anjing rabies)

Neji

Nama lengkap :Hyuga Neji

Julukan :Dragon

Tanggal lahir :3 Juli 1991

Tinggi badan :179 cm

Berat badan :64

Golongan darah :O

Posisi :Lead-dancer,Sub-vocal

Informasi diri :Hyuga Neji merupakan salah satu member K'Boyz yang lulus lewat audisi yang diadakan oleh KME,dia adalah anggota kedua terakhir,yaitu sebelum Sasuke ia sangat hebat dalam olahraga bela diri seperti taekwondo,karate bahkan ia juga menguasai ilmu kungfu mempunyai karakter pendiam,dingin dan cenderung cuek tapi tidak secuek tomato prince.

Shikamaru

Nama lengkap :Nara Shikamaru

Julukan :Genius Boy

Tanggal lahir :22 September 1990

Tinggi badan :181 cm

Berat badan :67 kg

Golongan darah :A

Posisi :Main-dancer,Rapper,Sub-vocal

Informasi diri :Nara Shikamaru merupakan salah satu penari terbaik yang dimiliki K'Boyz selain itu ia adalah member tercerdas K'Boyz bagaimana tidak IQ nya saja lebih dari 200,karna kejeniusannya itulah ia dijuluki Genius. itu dapat dibuktikan dari koreografi menarik yang ia ciptakan,tapi member K'Boyz yang satu ini mempunyai kebiasaan buruk yaitu sifatnya yang selalu malas dan hobinya yang suka tidur (author aja heran kenapa orang malas ini bisa jenius banget (=3=)

Sasori

Nama lengkap :Akasuna Sasori

Julukan :Baby Face

Tanggal lahir :8 November 1989

Tinggi badan :177 cm

Berat badan :66

Golongan darah :A

Posisi :Lead-vocal,Sub dancer

Informasi diri :Akasuna Sasori adalah member paling imut di K'Boyz karna wajahnya yang seperti bayi terlihat masih muda padahal usianya lebih tua di bandingkan beberapa member-member K'Boyz yang lainnya maka tidak heran kalau ia mendapatkan julukan unik dari Sasori adalah ia sangat menyukai warna pink dan memasak,dan ia adalah koki di mansion K'Boyz lhooo (author aja masak telur bisa gosong hehehe,mau dong diajarin ma baby Saso-chan~*dhuak prang bugh miaw tuing cling*dikeroyokin fc Sasori pake tangan,pake piring,tongkat bisbol,dilemparin kucing dan berakhir dengan dilempar ke langit)

Sai

Nama lengkap :Shimura Sai

Julukan :Smiling Guy

Tanggal lahir :21 Juni 1990

Tinggi badan :178

Berat badan :63

Golongan darah :B

Posisi :Sub rapper,Sub dancer

Informasi diri :Sai adalah member K'Boyz yang paling mengagungkan seni,tak heran jika ia selalu mengutamakan penampilan agar terlihat baik,ia adalah member K'Boyz yang paling metroseksual,jika ia ditanya tentang mode yang sedang berkembang maka tak ragu lagi dia pasti tau jawabannya,ia dijuluki Smiling Guy oleh karna senyumnya yang tak lepas untuk menghiasi wajahnya.

Di suatu pagi yang cerah di Konohaboyz dorm….

"SASUKE,NARUTO,SHIKAMARU,GAARA, KIBA, BAGUUUNNNN!" terdengarlah suara sang leader yaitu Itachi dengan toanya untuk membangunkan member-member K'Boyz yang terlihatlah semua pintu kamar terbuka menampilkan namja-namja tampan yang baru bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"oi hyung pabbo! Ngapain sih tereak-teriak pake toa? Mau copot tau ni jantung"ucap Naruto memasang tampang jengkelnya pada sang leader.

"Naruto,hormatilah sedikit hyungmu ini,aku sudah berbaik hati mau membangunkan kalian semua"ucap Itachi.

"inikan hari libur hyung,jadi ngapain bangun pagi-pagi"Gaara membalas perkataan Itachi.

"pagi?oi pabbo donsaeng ini jam 12 siang! Siang! Bukan pagi!"tiba-tiba muncullah Sasori sambil membawa jam dinding dan menunjukkannya tepat dihadapan wajah Gaara.

"Baby hyung, memangnya sejak kapan Gaara menganggap jam 12 itu siang,mau jam berapapun tetap aja pagi untuk Gaara kalau soal bangun tidur"ucap Kiba sembari berjalan menuju lantai bawah.

"haahh~~…benar juga kata Kiba"tanpa memperdulikan omelan Sasori maupun ucapan Itachi tadi merekapun segera berbalik badan hendak kembali ke kamar masing-masing,sebelum sebuah ultimatum membuat mereka membatalkan niat mereka

"mau kemana kalian ha? Kalau kalian tidak segera bangun maka jatah sarapan pagi kalian akan ku buang,dan jatah makan malam kalian tidak ada"acam Sasori yang sukses membuat mereka menelan ludah,dan dengan berat hati mereka pun segera menuruti perkataan Sasori.

"ya umma"jawab mereka serempak dan sukses mendapatkan jitakan dari Sasori.

"kenapa sih mereka memanggilku umma?"omel Sasori.

"memangnya kenapa?itu cocok kok,kau umma dan aku appa nya"ucap Itachi yang sukses membuat Sasori bergidik ngeri karnanya.

"um,Sasori sepertinya kita melewatkan seseorang".

"maksudmu?"

"ada satu orang yang tidak ada saat aku membangunkan mereka"

"oh aku tau…ehem..ehem….SASUKE AKAN KUBUANG SEMUA TOMATMU YANG ADA DI KULKAS!" dan teriakan Sasori sukses membuat Tomato Prince lompat dari tempat tidurnya.

"iya..iya..iya..aku bangun,aku bangun"Sasuke pun segera berlari menuju rung makan.

"hm…bagus"ucap Sasori sambil menampilkan seringaian nya.

Di ruang makan…..

"besok sehabis konser di stasiun tv Sakura kita akan pergi menghadap Iruka Sajangnim"ucap Itachi di sela-sela sarapan mereka err..lebih tepatnya makan siang mereka.

"wae….?"Tanya Sai yang menghentikan makannya.

"entahlah aku juga tidak tau" Itachipun menggelengkan kepalanya.

to be continue..

…gimana gimana ?ini fic pertama aku harap banyak yang review yaaaaaa,maaf kalau jelek….,


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai minna!...thanks banget ya buat Iqma96, gichan98shin, dan Miura Kumiko yang sudah bersedia untuk mereview fic author yang gaje ini..hiks..hiks..(terharu)…..**

**Gichan98shin : baiklah terima kasih ya buat sarannya akan author usahakan.**

**Iqma96: thanks ya buat semangatnya..HWAITING!**

**Miura Kumiko : mian kalau lama-lama ,..author bakal usahain buat cepet2 update…**

**Baiklah…selamat membaca…..\(~^,^)/ \(^,^~)/ \(^,^)/**

**Konohaboyz dilanda cinta**

**Summary: bagaimana ya dengan Konohaboyz Konoha kita yang satu ini?**

**KONOHABOYZ adalah sebuah boyband yang beranggotakan cowok-cowok tampan yang mampu membuat seluruh kaum hawa seantero Konoha,mulai dari anak-anak,remaja,ibu-ibu,hingga lansia(=,=?) berteriak sayangnya perilaku mereka cukup buruk dan berantakan,dan tentunya belum diketahui media jika mereka secara tiba-tiba harus diatur dan mematuhi setiap perintah dari 5 orang gadis yang cantik tapi galaknya minta ampun?yang juga sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan ke 10 anggota K'Boyz ini.**

** "****perkenalkan mereka adalah orang-orang yang akan bertugas,mengatur dan mengurus kalian,ini adalah perintah dari manajer Asuma" "tapi kami kan bukan anak kecil lagi"bantah Naruto/ "ini Sakura,dan Ino dokter pribadi kalian,ini Hinata dan Tenten koki kalian sekaligus pengatur pola makan serta menu makanan kalian,dan yang terakhir Temari ketua kedisiplinan kalian"/ "jadi sekarang bersiaplah mengikuti peraturan kami 4 sehat 5 sempurna"ucap Sakura,mereka berlima pun menampakkan seringai licik mereka**

**GLEK!...dgn kompak ke-10 cowok itupun menelan ludah….dan kehidupan Konohaboyz yang barupun akan dimulai…**

**NB:Disini tema Author adalah Korea dan juga Author mengambil inspirasi dari tokoh-tokohnya super Junior,jadi harap dimaklumi ya jika istilah-istilah yang author pakai adalah bahasa Korea dan beberapa sifat mereka mirip dengan member Suju.**

***ni cerita hak author ngubek2 chara sesuai Saiya hahahahah(chara:memangnya kami cendol di ubek2)diam aje lu pade ikutin scenario gue bawel amat ,kok ada hawa kaga enak ya?(chara:deathglare)yup! $ #$%^&%#$*&^%langsung aja**

**Naruto punya kang Masahi Kishimoto**

**Kalau ceritanya punya Saiya**

**Warning alay tingkat akut**

**Sebelumnya**

"besok sehabis konser di stasiun tv Sakura kita akan pergi menghadap Iruka Sajangnim"ucap Itachi di sela-sela sarapan mereka err..lebih tepatnya makan siang mereka.

"wae….?"Tanya Sai yang menghentikan makannya.

"entahlah aku juga tidak tau" Itachipun menggelengkan kepalanya.

Chapter 2

KYAAAA!...KONOHABOYZ! WE LOVE YOU!

_**[Kakashi] Nante Nante kageki na situasi **__  
__**Sarani moto moto hamatte shimau darou **__  
__**[Sasuke] Saaiikai **__  
__**Masu Masumi wa kuna imeeji **__  
__**Kimi wa suikomare Tada mita sare **__  
__**[Itachi] Saaiikai **__**[Semua] Naisho naisho Opera **__  
__**Odoru yo Opera **__  
__**Utau yo Opera **__  
__**[Sai] Neeii kara kuru ni iko uka **__  
__**[Semua] Naisho naisho Opera **__  
__**Kiwadoi Opera **__  
__**Taito na Opera **__  
__**[Itachi] Saaiikara koregaii kara **__**[Kiba] Neeiikara kuru ni iko uka **__  
__**[Naruto] Saaiikara koregaii kara **__**[Kiba] Sashikomu hikari no shita dewa **__  
__**Kimi no ai wa demo kasuka ni nijimu **__  
__**[Sasori] Sousa, shuyaku haakuma demo boku de **__  
__**IsSai no Yousha monai kimi wo toka su **__  
__**[Kakashi] Saaiikai **__**[Semua] Naisho naisho Opera **__  
__**Odoru yo Opera **__  
__**Utau yo Opera **__  
__**[Gaara] Neeiinara hito nishiyouka **__  
__**[Semua] Naisho naisho Opera **__  
__**Kiwadoi Opera **__  
__**Taito na Opera **__  
__**[Itachi] Saaiiikara Zenbu iikara **__**[Kakashi] Neeiinara hito nishiyouka **__  
__**[Itachi] Saaiikara Zenbu iikara **__**[Sasuke] Tokimeki wa Itsumo totsuzen yattekuru **__  
__**Kara yaburu yuuki naku sa nai de Zutto Zutto **__  
__**[Sai] mMtsaruto, ayam Deru, v + ze kotoba wa naku tatte **__  
__**Kimi ga omou yori kimi ni niau Opera **__**[Semua] Naisho naisho Opera **__  
__**Odoru yo Opera **__  
__**Utau yo Opera **__  
__**[Naruto] Neeii kara kuru ni iko uka **__  
__**[Semua] Naisho naisho Opera **__  
__**Kiwadoi Opera **__  
__**Taito na Opera **__  
__**[Kakashi] Saaiikara koregaii kara **__**[Gaara] Neeiikara kuru ni iko uka **__  
__**[Naruto] Saaiikara koregaii kara **__**[Sai] Saaiiikara Zenbu iikara**_

"hah~~~…aku capek sekali…heh Teme, kau tidak merasa capek?selalu saja bermain dengan psp chingu-mu"ucap Naruto yang tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"baiklah semuanya ayo kita pergi"Itachi mulai mengkomando donsaeng-donsaengnya.

"memangnya kita mau kemana lagi?apa kau tidak merasa capek Itachi?"Tanya Sasori yang sedang bebaring diatas sofa.

"tentu saja aku capek,tapi mau bagaimana lagi Iruka Sajangnim meminta kita untuk ke kantornya sehabis kita konser"

"ok…ayo semuanya kita pergi"Nejipun beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar pintu terlebih dahulu,dan dengan berat hati akhirnya semua member Konohaboyz segera beranjak mengikuti Neji.

-skip time-

Tok..tok..tok..

"masuk"

Satu persatu member masuk dan menempati kursi yang ada.

"baiklah,saya meminta kalian untuk hadir di tempat ini untuk membicarakan ..Sasuke tolong lepas dulu psp mu"

Dengan sigap Itachi menyikut Sasuke.

"apaan sih?"

"Iruka Sajangnim menyuruhmu untuk berhenti bermain psp pabbo"

"hah~~"dengan ogah-ogahan Sasuke memasukkan pspnya ke dalam saku.

"baiklah yang igin saya bicarakan adalah tentang sifat-sifat kalian yang buruk dan masih kekanak-kanakan tersebut".

"terus masalahnya?"potong Kakashi penasaran.

"masalahnya,sifat kalian itu bisa membawa resiko pada popularitas kalian,dan untungnya sampai pada saat ini media massa belum mengetahui hal karena itu untuk menanggulangi hal tersebut Asuma ajjushi telah membuat suatu keputusan untuk kalian".

dan selama beberapa detik semua orang yang ada diruangan tersebut pun terdiam.

"mulai hari ini…"

"oh tidak K'Boyz akan dibubarkan oh…..selamat tinggal hyung,selamat tinggal semuannya…"tiba-tiba Naruto nangis-nangis Bombay sambil memeluk Itachi dan…..PLETAK!...alhasil Naruto mendapat hadiah jitakan dari umma Sasori.

"apaan sih hyung! Sakit tau!..."ucap Naruto tidak terima dengan perlakuan sang umma Konohaboyz

"kau bisa diam tidak sih,jangan asal bicara".

"jadi mulai hari ini apa?"Tanya Kiba mulai tidak sabar.

"untuk memperjelas hal tersebut lagsung silahkan masuk".

Tiba-tiba dari pintu muncullah 5 yeoja cantik berjalan menuju Iruka.

"mereka siapa?apa mereka anggota baru Konohaboyz yang akan menggantikan kami?atau mereka girlband baru KME?atau mereka pembantu baru kami?"

PLETAK!

"awww!hyung kenapa kau memukulku lagi?!"

"itu karna mulutmu yang tidak bisa diam itu Naruto"

"jadi begini,perkenalkan mereka adalah orang-orang yang akan bertugas untuk mengatur dan mengurus kalian,ini adalah perintah dari Asuma ajjushi"

"APA?...tapi kami kan bukan anak kecil lagi"bantah Naruto tak terima dengan keputusan ini.

"kalian tidak bisa menolaknya,ini adalah perintah mutlak dari Asuma ajjushi, ini semua dilakukan untuk kepentingan kalian semua,memangnya kalian mau jika nanti popularitas kalian menurun karna sifat-sifat kalian yang buruk tersebut? Gaara suka keluyuran malam-malam dan mabuk-mabukan, Naruto dan Kiba kalian pikir aku tidak tau hobby kalian nonton film yadong, Sai playboy kelas kakap, sudah berapa wanita yang kau ajak kencan eoh? Sasuke kau suka tidur larut malam karna bermain game, Sasori kebiasaanmu mengoleksi barang-barang wanita, bisa-bisa kau dikira tak normal, Shikamaru walau kau paling jenius tapi sifat pemalasmu itu sangat ~~~hanya Itachi, Neji, dan Kakashi yang dapat kuandalkan"mendengar semua penjelasan Iruka semua member hanya bisa terdiam.

"tapi bukankah akan sangat beresiko apabila KBL(KohohaBoyzLovers) tau akan hal ini?"Kakashi memecah keheningan yang ada.

"betul ,apalagi dengan para KBL yang agresif (?)"komentar Itachi.

"tenang saja aku telah mengatur semuanya,rahasia ini tidak akan diketahui oleh orang lain bahkan KBL sekalipun".

"whoaaahh….lalu apa yang akan mereka lakukan terhadap kami?"Tanya shikamaru yang masih tampak mengantuk.

"oh iya aku sampai lupa untuk memperkenalkan Sakura dan Ino dokter pribadi kalian,ini Hinata dan Tenten koki kalian yang akan mengatur pola makan serta menu makanan kalian dan yang terakhir ini Temari ketua kedisiplinan kalian"

"um….kenapa semuanya yeoja?"Tanya Naruto

"itu karena menurut Asuma ajjushi yeoja lebih cocok untuk mengatur kalian dan aku yakin sebagai laki-laki kalian tidak akan memukul perempuan ya kan?"

"hah~~ benar juga,aku tidak akan tega untuk memulul perempuan"Itachi pasrah dengan keputusan tersebut.

"baiklah anak-anakku silahkan kalian antar yeoja-yeoja yang cantik ini menuju dorm kalian"

"mwo?sekarang?"

"iya Kiba sekarang"dengan berat hati akhirnya para anggota Konohaboyz meninggalkan kantor KME,dan tanpa mereka sadari ada satu orang yang dari tadi tak bergeming dari tempat ia duduk,yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sang mangnae Uciha Sasuke yang ternyata dari tadi sibuk berkutat dengan psp-chingunya secara diam-diam…..

"Sasuke,sudah berapa kali hyung bilang hormatilah orang yang sedang berbicara"ucap sang leader sekaligus kakak dari Sasuke yaitu Itachi.

"mianhae,Sasuke telah berlaku tidak sopan,Sasuke ayo minta maaf"

"mianhae"ucap Sasuke yang mau tak mau menuruti perintah sang kakak

"ne gwenchana"dan mereka berduapun segera menyusul member-member yang lainnya

Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju mobil Ferrari dark black milik Itachi dan masuk ke dalam mobil tepatnya tempatduduk paling depan di samping pengemudi,saat ia melihat kaca ia dikagetkan oleh sesosok perempuan berambut merah muda di belakangnya.

"WHOA!...siapa kau?kenapa kau bisa ada di sini…eng… pinky?"dan perempatan muncul di jidat Sakura yang lebar itu.

"heh pantat ayam!, kau Alzheimer atau bagaimana?kau lupa siapa aku?"dan Itachi pun masuk ke bagian pengemudi.

"kau…cih!..dia siapa hyung?"

"makanya Sasuke kau jangan sibuk dengan psp mu terus,…"kemudian Itachi menjelaskan kembali apa yang terjadi kepada donsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"apa?kenapa kalian setuju?apa kalian mau tinggal bersama dengan mereka"Sasuke tak terima dengan keputusan yang menurutnya sepihak itu

"ya mau bagaimana lagi,ini juga demi kebaikan kita semua,dan kau tau sendiri bagaimana Asuma ajjushi jika telah mengambil suatu keputusan"

Dan akhirnya Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan tersebut

-Di mobil SaiKakashiIno-

"hai kau Ino kan,perkenalkan aku Sai"Sai mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino,tapi malang Ino sama sekali tak berniat untuk menyambut uluran tangan Sai.

'dasar perempuan sombong,liat saja nanti kau kupastikan akan jatuh kepelukanku'inner Sai dalam hati,kini Sai hanya bisa terus memasang senyum palsunya.

'kau kira aku bisa jatuh kepelukan playboy sepertimu?heh…dalam mimpimu saja' inner Ino.

-Di mobil ShikaNejiGaaraTentenTemari-

"heh apa kau tak punya kerjaan selain tidur terus"tiba-tiba Temari mengomeli shikamaru yang beranjak tidur

"perempuan merepotkan"

"apa?merepotkan!?kau menantang ku?"

"sudahlah eonnie..biarkan saja dia"ucap Tenten berusaha untuk menenangkan Temari.

"kau..dasar PRIA BERAMBUT NANAS!"

"PEREMPUAN GILA"

" RAMBUT NANAS!"

"PEREMBUAN GILA!" BRAAAKK….sebuah botol kaleng sukses melintasi ruang antara kepala Shikamaru dan Temari mengenai kaca mobil bagian belakang

"bisakah kalian memberikaku ketenangan didalam mobil ini?" ucap sang panda aka Gaara dengan senyum manisnya..errr…yah bisa dikatakan lebih mirip iblis.

Dan entah kenapa mereka semua langsung bergidik ngeri,tanpa berani membuka suara atau melanjutkan pertikaian mereka.

"hn…anak mannis"Mobilpun terus melaju kencang menuju dorm Konohaboyz.

-Di mobil NaruKibaSasoHinata-

"waah….Hinata jepit rambutmu indah sekali.."ucap Sasori

"i..i..ya"

"hoi hyung jangan kau tampakkan sifat yeojamu di dia ketakutan melihatmu"omel Naruto

"hohoho rupanya kau sudah berani mengejekku ya,rasakan ini"dan Sasoripun mencekik leher Naruto

"AAAA….HYUNG HENTIKAN! AKU TAK BISA BERNAPAS!"dan begitulah yang terjadi….

Bagaimana kehidupan Konohaboyz selanjutnya…?

To be continue…

Thanks ya buat yang udah bersedia mereview fic ku…

Aku masih menunggu reviewnya..tolong direview yaaaaa….


End file.
